Finding Out
by Dramione'always098
Summary: Post - Hogwarts. Hermione left her friends and the wizarding world a month after the war. Only the reason that made her leave knows why she did in the first place. In the muggle world, success and fame is all that comes to her name. To add to that she has a drop dead gorgeous husband and 3 adorable children with another one coming. What will happen if her once friends pop back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry; I deleted my last story because it just lost its spark. But now that it is holidays I am able to post. Anyways I have recently become really interested in Harry Potter. Now I'm a Potterhead all the way! **** Now I totally ship Draco and Hermione! Hope you enjoy my new story and chapter! Read & Review! Thank you xo xo.**

**Prologue: (Just so you know what's going on etc.) **

3RD PERSON POV:

Hermione slid elegantly into the limousine that was waiting for her. She had just finished the premiere for her new album. She smiled softly as she thought of how much her fans loved and appreciated her.

A year ago Hermione wouldn't have even thought about becoming a muggle superstar/model. She sighed as she thought about her past. By now she would have been married to her best friend and childhood sweetheart Ron Weasley. But no. She had left the wizarding world a month after Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort. Nobody knew the real reason why, except the protagonist. For all everyone else knew she could be dead.

It had been hard at first, trying to adjust from using magic for everyday things to now nothing. She still had her parent's old house after they had been murdered by death eaters in Australia. She sold the house due to too many memories and bought an apartment not too far away from her old home.

She managed to meet up with some of her muggle friends. To her surprise they accepted her lot more easily than when she was younger. Probably because she had filled out from a buck tooth bushy haired girl to a beautiful, honey haired girl. With long legs and an hourglass figure she was a catch.

Singing was a passion that he had always hid but her new friends brought it out of her and before she knew it was a pop star, singing with others and creating her own songs. She was soon spotted to be a model from the cover of Elle. (**A/N: Emma Watson fans will know.) **Money was rolling in for her and was extremely popular since she was only 19 years old.

An unexpected someone had popped into Hermione's life and helped her with many things. They now officially dated; the press claimed that they knew that this would happen. "Anyone could see the sexual tension that they carried." This is exactly what they wrote but her boyfriend just laughed.

This was all 11 years ago. Now Hermione and her spouse of that time have married and have got 3 adorable children with another on the way. Also, I think it is time to introduce this man. I bet you've guessed it. That's right; it's none other than Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's very short but I just wanted readers to get the gist of my story. Anyways next chapter should be up in a few hours or tomorrow and that will be in present times. **

**Read & Review ... Follow & Favourite **

**Thank you xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favourites. Now I think I'll take the opportunity to reply to the reviews: **

**DelightfulSerf98: Thank you & I'm sure you'll be please with what you find! **

**Whatweareafraidof: You will understand in the coming chapters why she didn't explain to her friends trust me it's not her fault.**

**Dutch potterfan: Aw! Don't worry there is lot more to come! Thanks! **

**Meldz: Thanks! & don't worry the spark won't die out this time for deffo. **

**B tw I forgot to mention the disclaimer and this goes for every chapter of the story: All the characters and any events that took place are J.K Rowling's creations but after that it is mine. **

**Chapter 2 – The Day Before**

**PRESENT DAY**

**(Hermione POV)**

I run my hand through my dazzling curls as I take off the red, jewelled dress. It's been a busy day today.

Scorpious Lucius Malfoy, my oldest son had had a massive party thrown in celebration of the last day staying home before going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Obviously, everyone else thought that he was attending some mysterious, elite boarding school in England.

Scorpious of course was delighted that he was going to be going to the school that both his parents had attended. From the stories he had heard he knew the place would be awesome.

Draco was absolutely positive that Scorpious is going to be in Slytherin. But I on the other hand think he is more of Ravenclaw material.

As I placed my dress on the bed and slipped on my night gown, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my middle and walk me forward to the blanket.

I turned around to see Draco looking as impeccable as ever. He must have put the kids to bed already; they always were easier for him.

Looking at him, he hadn't changed much since they were 19 and had got married. He still looked like the modern version of Adonis, with muscles, handsome features and gorgeous stormy eyes which all her children had inherited.

Scorpious was 11 since he was starting Hogwarts the next day. He was an exact spitting of image of Draco, though he did have a bit of compassion in his personality and there was no prejudice in him either. I had made sure none of children had this in them.

Lyra Cassie Malfoy was 9 and looked like a golden angel. She had blonde hair but it was in silky curls like her mother's. She had my facial features but Draco's stunning eyes.

Willow Rose Malfoy was the only child so far that had my brown curls. At the age of 5 she is as cute as a button. The total apple of her father's eye. I think they all take after him in looks but me in personality.

Draco kissed my shoulder then buries his face in the crook of my neck and asks, "What's wrong baby?"

I sigh, I knew he would realise something was wrong. "Nothing really. Just slightly worried about tomorrow."

**(Draco POV)**

I look up from her shoulder and immediately I can tell that she's more than slightly worried. I pressed my forehead against hers. "Don't worry sweetie. Everything will be alright. If we see that damned Weasel **(A/N: Clue for who made her leave) **just ignore him."

She wraps her arms around my neck and groans, "But Draco I haven't been seen in the Wizarding for around 11 years now. There is going to be so much publicity especially if I'm seen with Draco Malfoy owner of one of the biggest and richest companies in the world."

I just laugh, "Well you should know a lot about publicity by now Miss Model/Singer. You're a celebrity in the muggle world; it's about time you got used to it."

She groans and buries her head in my neck. I think it's time for my beautiful wife to rest now. I pick her up bridal style and carry her onto the bed. She reaches her hands up and pulls at my tie.

The sudden force pulls me down on top of her. She giggles with mirth and I silence her by pressing my mouth to hers. She stops mid giggle which allows me to lightly lick her lower lip. Good one Draco, this always gets her attention.

She moans lightly and rolls on top of me. She pushes her tongue into my awaiting mouth and prepares to fight for dominance. As we continue to fight I hear a light knocking on the door to our bedroom.

Hermione's heard it too I see. I'm sure I put all the kids to sleep. Anyways their all meant to be on the other side of the Manor.

**(Hermione POV)**

Draco groans as I release my lips from his. I frown at him. "Draco, didn't you put the kids to sleep?"

"Yes sweetie I did." He replies.

"I think it might be Scorpious, you know he might actually be worried about going tomorrow." I say.

Draco snorts. "As if, he's my son. He won't be scared."

I slap him on the face, "Don't be so unfeeling Draco!"

He mutters an apology.

The knocking is still going on so I call out, "You can come in baby,"

Draco rolls his eyes at this; normally it's only him that calls me this.

As I guessed Scorpious slides through the door. I glare triumphantly at Draco. He turns away and says to Scorp, "Hey little man. What's wrong?"

Scorp gives us weird looks and I realise that I am sitting there straddling Draco on the bed. God that must look awkward for my son. Sure the kids had once or twice caught us snogging but not in bed like this, we were always careful. Not wanting to corrupt their too innocent minds.

Draco sees his son's facial expression and bursts out laughing as I slide off him and bury my face into the side of his neck.

Scorp cracks a smile just like his father and hesitantly comes towards the King size that is even much too big for both of them.

After Draco's laughter dies down he asks Scorp again what's wrong.

He looks at me and then asks, "Can I sleep in here with you two?"

Draco and I share a look. I pull Scorp into my arms. "Oh my little baby is growing up. We'll always let you stay with us. You know it's not silly to be afraid of going Hogwarts. I was afraid and I bet you anything that Dear Daddy here was terrified too." I say beaming at my son.

Draco scowls at me then replies, "Yes, Scorp. It doesn't matter if you're scared. We both love you. So you can sleep here tonight just don't make it an every year thing." He ends with a wink.

I slap him again and Scorp laughs as Draco whines about being abused about his wife. "Don't be so mean Draco!"

"Yes maam." He replies.

Scorp snuggles down between us and Draco turns the lamps off with his wand and shuts the door.

Tomorrow is going to be a big change for us all. I just know.

**(A/N): Well there it is the second chapter! Feedback please! **

**Hope it's good! Thank you! Xo xo**


End file.
